If Only If Only
by Shrimple13
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome. As Inu-Yasha journies to find her he realizes what he never noticed before
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hola! I am glad that you have chosen my fic to read! Please enjoy and try not fall in to oblivion while reading. Be careful when removing items from the overhead bins as they may have shifted during our flight. Thank you once again for riding Rogue Airlines!  
  
I dedicate this fic to Sarah Golden and Alisson Estes who gave me great help and support.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red  
  
Violets Are Blue  
  
Me no Own  
  
So you no Sue!  
  
I don't own Inu-Yasha and Company but I do own a toy car! It is a Lambourghini. ( I wish it were real though)  
  
~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
If Only If Only  
  
" Just leave me alone! I don't need your help! I tis my problem not yours!," Inu-Yasha screamed at the worried girl.  
  
" Fine I will leave you alone! You can find the shards without me ! I am leaving!," She replied.  
  
With that said she stomped out of the hut not even bothering to grab her pack. She then turned around and added, " I'm taking my shards with me too!" She then pointed to the gleaming chunk of crystal hanging around her neck.  
  
"What?! You don't need them if you're leaving wench! Give them to me! You have no use for them!," he growled.  
  
"They are mine by right! I'll take them if I want to!," she said, "OH! Before I forget, SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face dove into the ground and he let out a groan. Kagome turned back around and left the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha!," Sango blurted out, "Why the hell did you have to be such an ass to Kagome! She was just trying to help you out and comfort you and you did not even give a flying fuck!"  
  
"Feh!," Inu-Yasha snorted, " It is my business, not hers! She does not need to get involved with every little thing!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now where will I go?," Kagome questioned herself, " I can't go to the well, he'll be expecting that."  
  
She trudged along until she reached the border of Inu-Yasha's Forest. " I know! I'll stay in here! At least until I can think of a better place to stay.," she continued walking until she noticed Inu-Yasha's tree up ahead, " I guess I'll stay here for now." She yawned, " I am so tired." Kagome walked over to the tree, climbed up it and slumped up against th trunk while resting on a branch, " I'll just rest a little." With that she closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo hopped happily into the hut (Catchy!) but abruptly stopped when he noticed how quiet everyone was and that somebody was missing, " What is going on? And where is Kagome?"  
  
No one answered the confused kitsune for awhile until Miroku spoke up, " Lady Kagome has left due to someones {Looks at Inu-Yasha} quick anger."  
  
"Oh....," Shippo sighed. For once Shippo decided not to interfere until it was needed. ( He finally decides to mind his own business! It's about time!)  
  
"If Inu-Yasha is not going after Kagome then I will!," Shippo said suddenly changing his decision of not interfering (I spoke too soon. x_x). He bolted to the door but was stopped by Inu-Yasha himself.  
  
"No Shippo. I will go find her. It is my fault she left in the first place!," Inu-Yasha told the small kitsune and left the hut, in search of Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"kikyo. I want you to bring me Inu-Yasha's companion to me.," Naraku rold the dead miko.  
  
" Alright, I'll do it. But what do I get in return?," kikyo bargained.  
  
"You may do what you want with Inu-Yasha after I have gone through my plans with him and the girl.," Naraku cackled. kikyo then left Naraku's fortress toward the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit! Where the hell is she?!," our beloved hanyou yelled as he kicked the well that he had just traveled through and back. Then a scent hit his nose, " kikyo?," He headed towards the smell of gravesoil and bones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she woke from her peaceful and much needed nap. " Man, I feel so refreshed!," she stretched.  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
Kagome looked down below herself. It was kikyo. kikyo's ice cold eyes lifted to meet Kagome's soft, brown, warm ones.  
  
'Crap! She knows I am here!,' Kagome thought  
  
"You!," kikyo barked at Kagome, " Come down here, we must talk!"  
  
Kagome reluctantly jumped out of the sanctity of her tree. She slowly walked towards kikyo, " Y-y-you w-wanted to...um...uh talk?"  
  
"Yes," kikyo said in a deadtone voice, " It is about my Inu-Yasha."  
  
"WHAT?! YOUR INU-YASHA?!," Kagome fumed, "HE BELONGS TO EVERYONE BUT YOU!!"  
  
"You stupid child, how can you be so nieve?," kikyo hissed, "Inu-Yasha has loved me forever he has no interest in you."  
  
'Is she right?,' Kagome thought, 'Does he not care for me the least bit? No! He saved me all those times!'  
  
" So, kikyo! If Inu-Yasha does not care the least bit then how come he always saves me?," Kagome childishly shot back.  
  
" Once again, you are so nieve. Inu-Yasha only saved you for the shards!," kikyo cackled.  
  
'Shit! She is right.,' Kagome thought in a daze. All of a sudden a sharp pain surged through her back and she fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N: So... you like? I am sorry if you think this sucks. Review if you wanna. Flame if you wanna but don't be an ass about it. Assholes flames will be used as tape for my skateboard and it will be thrashed like there is no tommorow! Keep reading!   
  
Thanx,  
  
RogueRebel 


	2. The Woodpecker Sighs

A/N: Hey! I would like to thank glory230 for being my first reviewer! My toy lambourghini has gone missing! I think I know who stole it! It was the butler! Oh yeah there is no butler. In that case it was chiipy the chipmunk with his kung-foo fighting skills and acorn nunchucks! Yes I am crazy!  
  
Disclaimer: Look on cht. 1!  
  
Chapter 2: The Woodpecker Sighs  
  
Kagome then felt a sharp pain surge through her back and she fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Now all I have to d...," kikyo whipped around, "Inu-Yasha's coming!" kikyo dragged the unconcious girl into the bushes and hid her well just as the hanyou jumped into the clearing.  
  
"Hello Inu-Yasha," kikyo greeted cold-heartedly.  
  
"Hey kikyo.," Inu-Yasha quietly said, " Why are you here?"  
  
"Trying to remember.," she said.  
  
"Remember what?," he asked.  
  
"How it felt to spend time with you.," she said softly. (*cough*SLUT*cough*) She pulled closer to him as he stood waiting for her to come. She strolled up to him, her face inches from his when he backed away from her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.," kikyo whimpered. Her moment was ruined (YAY!).  
  
"kikyo! I have to find Kagome right now!," Inu-Yasha demanded.  
  
"Oh that sad, depressed child?," kikyo said as she traced her finger across his chest, "She was just here but a demon came and took her. I couldn't help her, the demon was too strong. She was devoured on the spot. She didn't even put up a fight , it was like she wanted to die." (That is a terribly unbelievable lie but when you are as dense as Inu-Yasha you believe it's as true as the ocean is blue!)  
  
"What?!," Inu-Yasha growled, "Are you sure kikyo?!"  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha. Do think I would lie to you? (Yes!)The demon swallowed the shard too.," she said hoping to focus himself on her, "Maybe I could help..."  
  
"No!," Inu-Yasha cut her off, " I can still smell her scent around here!" He then bolted into the forest.  
  
'Crap! I almost had him!," kikyo mentally complained. She walked over to Kagome and picked her up. Her Jabwas (demon worm things. I am just calling them Jabwas cause it is a funny name.) curled around the two forms and they flew off in to the distance, heading towards Naraku's fortress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! It can't be true!," Inu-Yasha growled to himself, "Kagome would have at least put up a fight!"  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
'...she didn't even put up a fight, it was like she wanted to die.'  
  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
kikyo's words buzzed through his head angrily.  
  
"If only...If only I was faithful and true to her none of this would've happened!"  
  
The old minds been stealin'  
  
She's holding a grievance for a hundred odd years  
  
We all keep believin'  
  
That history repeats itself year after year  
  
I won't refuse that the future is worse  
  
We have to give in to the hundred year curse  
  
Sweat in the sun like we're diggin' a grave   
  
Dig deep enough and a fortune you'll save  
  
If Only If Only The woodpecker sighs  
  
The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies  
  
As the wolf waits below hungry and lonely  
  
He cries to the moon If Only If Only  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Yup! Another chapter! KIKYO IS EVIL!! SHE MUST DIE!! If you did not know If Only is a song from the movie HOLES.  
  
Thanx,  
  
RogueRebel 


	3. The Bark On The Trees

A/N: Hey y'all thank you to my loyal reviewers to whom I wouldn't be here today without keep reading! Sorry it took so long to post.  
  
Disclaimer: Look on chapter 1 for it!  
  
"Chumba Wumba"=speech  
  
'Chumba Wumba'=thoughts  
  
[Chumba Wumba]=song  
  
(Chumba Wumba)=Authoress  
  
Chapter 3: The Bark on The Trees  
  
"Nnnn...huh?,"Kagome awoke, startled, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
She tried to get up but soon found herself tied to the bed. Instead she looked around the room. She was laying on a well prepared futon (bed.) in a damp dark corner. The walls were bare and a small amount of light peeked through a hole in the wall.  
  
"You ask many questions for such a weak, but beautiful mortal," a cold voice spoke from the shadows. Kagome snapped her head in the direction of the voice, hoping to see its owner. A dark figure emerged.  
  
"Naraku! Why the hell am I here?!," Kagome demanded.  
  
"Entertainment, my dear, entertainment.," he answered and knocked her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[You and Me. We Used To Be Together.]  
  
Inu-Yasha was back in his tree, crying and thinking about Kagome.  
  
[Everyday Together. Always.]  
  
"Why did she give up so easily? The Kagome I know would at least out up a fight, no matter what!," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
[I Really Feel I'm Losin' My Best Friend.]  
  
"She had no will to live," Inu-Yasha turned to find kikyo, "Someone or something made her feel unwanted." She walked towards the hanyou and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
[I Can't Believe That This Could Be The End.]  
  
he inhaled her scent, 'Smells like gravesoil, bones and jasmine.' Inu-Yasha left that thought in his but then replayed it, 'Wait! Jasmine!'  
  
[It Looks As Though You're Lettin' Go.]  
  
"kikyo!," Inu-Yasha barked, alerting the dead miko.  
  
[And If It's Real, Well I Don't Want To Know]  
  
"Yes, mylove?," kikyo purred.  
  
[Don't Speak I Know Just What You're Sayin']  
  
"Why the hell do you smell like Kagome?!," he demanded. Then it hit him like a ton of sits (get it? Sits instead of bricks. Corny I know.)  
  
[So Please Stop Explainin' Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts]  
  
"You lied to me! What did you do to Kagome?!," he growled.  
  
[Don't Speak I Know What You're Thinkin']  
  
"She is gone. Forget about her. You have me!," kikyo told him. (I hate kikyo! *choking kikyo doll*).  
  
[I Don't Need Your Reasons Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts!]  
  
"No kikyo! I don't love you anymore! (YAY!) And it took me until now to realize it!," Inu-Yasha continued on, pouring out his emotions to his former (Yay! Former!) love, "I love Kagome! (YAY! *^-^*) Now what did you do with her?!"  
  
[Our Memories They Can Be Inviting]  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Kagome belongs to Naraku now, she is with him! Forget about her! Relive your past with me!," kikyo said (man this chick does not know when to stop.)  
  
[But Some Are Altogether Mighty Frightenin']  
  
But it was too late. Inu-Yasha had left.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[As We Die Both You And I]  
  
"Nnnnn....Ow! My head feels like shit!," Kagome arose again, "Damn that Naraku!"  
  
[With My Head In My Hands I Sit And Cry]  
  
She looked down, "What the hell am I wearing?!" She was wearing a creamy white wedding kimono (traditional Japanese wedding dress) and had a pair of matching getas (Traditional shoes) to go with it.  
  
[Don't Speak I Know What You're Sayin']  
  
"Ahhh. I see my little miko has awoken," Naraku croaked, "I have chosen you to be my mate."  
  
[So Please Stop Explainin']  
  
'Mate! I don't think so bud!,' Kagome thought. Naraku floated over to her, " I see you are in your proper attire too." He bent down and passionately kissed her, crushing his lips against hers. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. After a while he pulled away and sat down on the futon, next to her.  
  
[Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts]  
  
'Inu-Yasha help me!,' Kagome's mind screamed. She opened her mouth to talk but was stopped. Naraku lifted his hand to her mouth and light poured from it .  
  
[Don't Speak.]  
  
"Don't want you giving away my position," he said, " you have a spell preventing you to speak so don't even try to scream." His hand slowly slid up her kimono and he stroked her inner thigh. Just then someone knocked at the door. He removed his hand and went to answer it.  
  
'Thank God!,' the trembling Kagome thought, 'What am I going to do?'  
  
"What is it?!," Naraku asked his servant who had dared to interrupt his 'pleasure'.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is heading our way Lord Naraku.," the servant reported.  
  
  
  
'Yes! He knows where I am!,' Kagome mentally cheered.   
  
"Send my strongest youkai out to kill him now!," Naraku growled and shut the door heading back over to Kagome, "Now. Where were we?"  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N: THe next chapter will have some mild lime content. My friend Alisson has written the lime content. 


	4. Was As Soft As The Skies

A/N: Thanx to all my reviewers! I am glad you are enjoying my story. There are very mild lime parts in this chapter but don't worry it ain't too bad. All of you with virgin eyes may want to skip this chappie if you do you are a PUSSY! Y'all enjoy this chapter. My friend Alisson wrote the lime for me cuz I ain't too good at it. ENJOY. By the way all of you who enjoy the anime as I do they have replaced it with Big O until August 25th! GRRRRRR that makes me mad!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu.  
  
Chapter 4: Was As Soft As The Skies   
  
"Now, where were we?," Naraku said after his servant had given him the news, "Ah yes. I remember now."  
  
He sat down on Kagome's futon and unbuttoned his shirt. It fell to the floor. Kagome wriggled around as best as she could to be freed, but failed.  
  
'Why me?! INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHEEELLPP!!!!,' Kagome screamed in her head. Just then she felt an arm curl around her waist.  
  
"Why do you move so much? You can't escape anyways.," Naraku sneered. He then began untying her kimono and exposed her shoulders, neck and area just above her chest. He began licking her neck, making little nibbles and kissing her shoulders. He once again slid his hands up to her thighs and giving them little squeezes.  
  
'Hurry Inu-Yasha!,' Kagome shivered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Why would Naraku want Kagome?," Inu-Yasha thought aloud, "Grrrrrr.... If he so much as touches her I will kill him! But I'll kill him anyway for taking her in the first place!" (Not a very bright guy is he?)  
  
"Inu-Yasha is that you?," a small voice asked.  
  
"Yeah! What do you want?!," Inu-Yasha growled at the intruder.  
  
"Where is Kagome?," it was Shippo  
  
"Naraku took her. That bastard!," Inu-Yasha fumed.  
  
"Why?," the small child asked.  
  
"I don't know Shippo. I don't know.," he answered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Her kimono was on the ground with the shirt but her undergarments remained. (Inu: Huh? What the hell Alisson? What do you mean?! A: Nothin'!)  
  
"I want Inu-Yasha to be here when I take you into me. Then he will truly suffer! (*Throws popcorn* BONEHEAD!) And you have the pleasure of slowly watching him die, of heartbreak.," Naraku said as he told her his "master" plan. (La-ha-oser)  
  
He made a trail of kisses and bites between her breasts down to her bellybutton. (This guy is horny. He must have eaten too many green M&Ms) ASt this point Kagome was extremely uncomfortable. It had been some time since this had started and she was tired from trying to escape. She had bruises and bite marks all over her arms , shoulders, neck and stomach. 'Inu-Yasha.Help.Hurry.,' with that last thought she balcked out.  
  
Naraku was about to explore some more when he noticed that she was unconcious, "It's no fun if she is asleep. I will finish this later." He put on his shirt and her kimono and gave her one last passionate kiss before he left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Inu-Yasha.Help.Hurry'  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?,"the confused hanyou asked.  
  
'Inu-Yasha.Help.Hurry.'  
  
"Dammit. I can hear her but I can't see her.," he said, "She must be communicating with me telepathically!(There ya go dog boy!) I may be able to find her!"  
  
"Lets go Inu-Yasha!," Shippo shouted. The two were about to leave when a giant youkai stepped out in front of them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END CHT. 4  
  
A/N: It was short I know. but there will be a lot of carnage and some fluff in the next chapter.  
  
Sango & Miroku fans: Sango and Miroku will show up at the BATTLE and will have large battle parts and fluff too so don't worry!  
  
kikyo fans: I suggest that you not read any further. I am a major kikyo hater and you will not like her demise.  
  
Naraku fans: If you even exist. You are already out of luck for this story.  
  
Reviewers: Thank you for your support and comments. Don't worry kikyo will have a terrible death! I hope you like the story so far.  
  
Flamers: FUCK YOU! But thank you for your insults and nasty comments. It helps to know what not to write.  
  
Thanx!,  
  
ROGUEREBEL 


	5. As the Wolf Waits Below

A/N: Thanks to the few and loyal reviewers whom without their reviews I wouldn't have any. Ummm yeah I am sorry I didn't update for a while I had writers block but now it's gone! Read! Eat Pudding and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue  
  
Chapter 5: As the Wolf Waits Below  
  
The two were about to leave when a giant youkai stepped out in front of them, "You will go no further."  
  
"Wanna bet?!," Inu-Yasha said. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and flung it out in ftront of himself as it transformed. "I'll take you on any day!"  
  
He sliced the youkai across the chest. The youkai swung back furiously and connected his hand with Inu-Yasha's face. Blood gushed about spilling on Shippo and Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had sliced the youkai's arm off and it was now bleeding furiously. Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Worthless halfbreed!," the youkai growled taking another mad swing and successfully damaging Inu-Yasha's leg. "Do as I say!"  
  
"Hell no!," Inu-Yasha said, "KAZE NO KIZU!" He swung his mighty fang. Youkai pieces were raining everywhere cartiladge and flesh decorated the now crimson ground.  
  
"Serves ya right asshole!," Shippo stuck his tongue out at the many pieces of flesh.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Ye must reach Kagome through ye's head, mentally. (Guess who?!) It is the only way ye can communicate with her.," Kaede said (You or ye guessed it!) , "Ye must sit on the ground and close ye's eyes and concentrate on Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha did as he was told and soon found himself in Kagome's mind.  
  
{Kagome's Dream}  
  
[I'm standing on a bridge.]  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha. Where are you?," Kagome cried.  
  
[I'm waiting in the dark.]  
  
"Wow I'm in Kagome's mind.," Inu-Yasha pointed out to himself.  
  
[I thought that you'd be here by now.]  
  
Kagome sat down in the dark and cried, "I'm so alone. I want to go home."  
  
[There's nothing but the rain no footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound.]  
  
Inu-Yasha saw a crumpled up figure on the ground.  
  
[Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?]  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Help me.," Kagome sobbed.  
  
[It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life.]  
  
"Kagome I'm right here," Inu-Yasha said, leaning down to the sobbing girl.  
  
[Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new.]  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha!," she cried happily into his haori , "I was so scared!"  
  
[I don't know who you are but I ... I'm with you.]  
  
"Don't worry I'm here Kagome. Tell me what happened. What did Naraku do to you?," he said as he stroked her hair.  
  
[I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a face.]  
  
"Naraku, he-he touched me and kissed me and he is going to make me be his mate!," she choked out, clutching his haori even tighter.  
  
[Is there anybody here I know? Cause nothin's goin' right.]  
  
"Naraku. That bastard!," Inu-Yasha said with a dangerous tone, "He'll pay for what he has done to you! Where is he keeping you?!"  
  
[And everythings a mess. And no one likes to be alone.]  
  
"I-I'm in his fortress. It is north of your tree in the forest.," she told him, " Please hurry Inu-Yasha."  
  
[I'm with you.]  
  
With that Kagome faded away and Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see that he was back in the hut. Three faces loomed over him.  
  
"Well?," Miroku asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Do you know where she is?," Sango questioned.  
  
"She is in Naraku's fortress, it is just north of the forest.," he told them, " Come on! Lets go!" They all grabbed their stuff and ran out of the hut. "Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, "Inu-Yasha? Was that all just a dream? No! It was real!"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
The door opened as Naraku entered, "My lovely miko. Did we have a nice nap? How are you now? Ready for some more fun?"  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
A/N: Hey again. Next chapter will be another small lime but it will be stopped by our beloved hanyou. Sango and Miroku will also have a big fight scene! Again Gomen Nasai for taking so long to update.  
  
RogueRebel 


	6. Hungry and Lonely

A/N: Hola! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers!! This is going to be another small lime but it will be stopped by @!#$$&*%! so don't worry! Anywho I am making this a lime because my friend Alisson requested it and wrote it so it is just a favor. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been really busy. Now one reader asked why Naraku wants Kagome to be his mate, well it's because Naraku is the bad guy, he's evil and he wants Inu-Yasha to suffer......so um yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own a bed with a pillow!  
  
Chapter 6: Hungry and Lonely  
  
The door opened as Naraku entered, "My dear miko, how are you now? Ready for some more fun?" Kagome's eyes widened in fear as he crept closer towards her. He sat down at the foot of the futon while Kagome furiously rocked back and forth trying to release her bonds of torture. He crept inwards spreading her legs further and further apart (YUCK! Alisson is a perv!). He moved his toungue up and down her thigh as he inched closer. "You are so...delicious my miko.," he purred with delight.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! HELP ME!!!," Kagome screamed, breaking the silence spell.  
  
"Hmmm, my spell must have worn off.," Naraku said, shocked, "Oh well Inu-Yasha will be here soon anyways."  
  
"Get off me you fuckin' ass! Take your son of a bitch self to hell you stupid shit! Let me go no...," Kagome's fuming was cut off as Naraku pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored every region while his hands slid into her panties. He then pulled away.  
  
"Now comes the real fun.," Naraku evilly cackled.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"In your fuckin' dreams asshole!," Naraku turned to find Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara breaking in through the door. He gave a smirk.  
  
"INU-YASHA!," Kagome cried with tears in her eyes, "You came!" As Inu-Yasha turned to meet her face he gasped and almost died at the sight he saw. Naraku jumped off in front of the door, a smile on his face. (MY turn now)  
  
"What the hell did this bastard do to you Kagome?!," Inu-Yasha asked the scared girl as he untied her bonds and helped her up. He took off his haori top and wrapped it around her (Like in Manga 9 with the Peach man).  
  
"He... h-he, I can't tell you right no. There is something more impo..rtant..," Kagome couldn't finish, she was tired and sore, she collapsed in Inu-Yasha's strong arms.  
  
"Kagome!," Inu-Yasha shook her, "She didn't deserve this! Naraku! You'll pay for what you've done to her!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Don't forget we have a bone to pick with him too!," Sango shouted.  
  
"Yes! My hand and family need vengeance!.," Miroku added in. Inu-Yasha nodded and set Kagome down on the floor. Shippo and Kirara immediately ran over and posed a defensive stance. Inu-Yasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga as Kanna and Kagura appeared at Naraku's sides.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!," a cold voice spoke, "Prepare to die!" kikyo had appeared in front of Naraku, bow and arrow taught.  
  
"kikyo. You may kill him after I have had my fun.," Naraku whispered to her, "I still have some plans to carry out."  
  
"Fine.," kikyo sighed she waved her hand and struck Inu-Yasha with an immobile curse. Kanna and Kagura charged at Miroku and Sango. Miroku readied his staff adnSango her Hiraikotsu.  
  
*CLANG!*  
  
The battle began. Miroku's staff met with Kagura's chin and a bone-crushing crack sounded. Kagura returned with an upper left hookswing and nailed Miroku. He fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
"Houshi-sama!," Sango cried as she avoided Kanna's Katana swinging at her stomach, "Houshi-Sama! Are you okay?!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. It knocked Kagura upside the head, she lost balance and fell through the crack in the wall to her death. (Yay! Kagura go buh-bye!)  
  
"You wench! You killed my sister! (Hello Captain Obvious!) Prepare yourself!" Kanna charged, katana extended. The blade tore through Sango's skin and blood flowed freely through the new wound. Distracted by the wound Sango was knocked out as Kanna hit her on the head with the hilt of her katana. Kirara ran over (along with Shippo, transformed state.) and began licking the wound clean. Naraku then swooped over to Kagome and picked her up.  
  
"Thanks for the present Inu-Yasha.," Naraku evily said, "kikyo! The binds!."  
  
"CHUMBA WUMBA (My special words!)!," kikyo shouted. Long vines sprouted from the ground and constricted our heroes. Inu-Yasha dropped his Tetsusaiga to the ground, their only chance of escape.  
  
"Dammit! I knew you were up to something!," Inu-Yasha growled as he struggled in his tight, botanical confinment.  
  
"Now Inu-Yasha, you will suffer what I have suffered!," Naraku said, "I will truly enjoy this. kikyo! Kanna! Take our four guests here to the dungeon." kikyo and Kanna did as they were told. "Let us begin shall we?," Naraku sneered.  
  
END CHAPTER6  
  
Bonjour! Okay I may be gone for 2 weeks soon but I am not sure yet so I may or may not update for a while. Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!  
  
RogueRebel 


	7. He Cries to the Moon

A/N: I'm back!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, I went on an unexpected trip to Wyoming. Anywho, Thank you all for your reviews and Gomen nasai for taking so long! I am going to begin writing two other fics soon. I also predict this story to be 9 chapters long. READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!! -RogueRebel  
  
Chapter7: He Cries to the Moon  
  
"Let us begin, shall we?," Naraku sneered.  
  
"Grrrr.... Naraku! Don't you dare touch her!," Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh but I must if I want to make you suffer (*cough* RETARD*cough*)," Naraku cooed menacingly. He slapped Kagome across the face, "Wake up!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, "Inu-Yasha?" She looked around and realized that she was once again tied up, 'Oh shit!'  
  
"Kagome!," Inu-Yasha shouted, tugging at the vines.  
  
"Aw, what a lovely reunion, we must begin!," he began to kiss Kagome, " I want this to go nice, slow and painful." He bit her everywhere leaving purple and red bite marks. She screamed at the pain of his bites. "Oh and before I forget...," he picked up the Tetsusaiga and snapped it in half on his leg, "Don't want you getting free." (This guy is dumber than a post!)  
  
Inu-Yasha screamed at the pain ripping inside him. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and his head pulsed. It was too much.  
  
"And now I leave the scar of suffering.," Naraku said. He placed one of his claws on Kagome's delicate stomach. He carved in a D. Kagome screamed bloody murder.He carved in an I. Kagome cried out more, she knew that this would leave scars. He carved in an E. Inu-Yasha's eyes began turning crimson. He carved in another I, an N, U, Y, A, S, H, and an A. Kagome writhed in pain and her salty tears wet her face. At the moment that the last letter was carved Inu-Yasha's youkai half broke free. (YAY! Inu-Yasha to the rescue!) Two streaks of purple lined both sides of his face and he growled.  
  
Naraku jumped to his feet just as Inu-Yasha swung at the previous spot he had been in. Inu-Yasha swung a clawed hand again, it grazed Naraku's left cheek leaving a large gash.  
  
"I-I-Inu-Y-Y-ash-sh-sha," Kagome hoarsley cried out.  
  
"Shut up wench!," Naraku growled while avoiding another one of Inu-Yasha's punches. Naraku then felt a yank on his arm as Inu-Yasha pulled it straight out of its socket. Blood spluttered about like a sprinkler. Inu-Yasha became more frustrated and Naraku became slower. Naraku was too slow and didn't avoid very many hits. He was finally caught off guard as Inu-Yasha slammed his hand right through Naraku's stomach. Inu-Yasha pulled his hand out of Naraku's carcass and kicked the corpse across the room. He then turned to Kagome.  
  
"I smell fresh blood!," he barked. (ZOMBIE!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!)  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Stop.," Kagome whined. He walked over to her and stuck one of his fingers in her cuts. She winced as he brought the finger to his mouth and licked the blood off it like a delicious sauce.  
  
"You taste good.," he told her. He then swung at her blindly and cut her ropes. Kagome jumped up and pulled on Inu-Yasha's haori top, which was littering the floor.  
  
"Inu-Yasha please control yourself.," Kagome whispered. He slowly walked towards her (This is like what happens in the Second movie). She grabbed his hands as he shook trying to gain control of himself. Kagome lifted her lips to his. They met and began kissing passionately (Aaaaawwwwwwwww.). Inu-Yasha's stripes disappeared and his eyes returnd to their usual but brilliant tint of gold. They pulled apart.  
  
"Kagome?," Inu-Yasha looked down at her, "Kagome!" He pulled her into a warm embrace, "You didn't deserve any of this shit. Gomen nasai!" He cried into her raven hair.  
  
" I was so scared," Kagome told him, "I thought Naraku was going to do something terrible to you!"  
  
" It's okay. It's all over. I'm here.," he reassured her as she trembled.  
  
"Where are Sango and the others?," she asked, "I thought they came with you."  
  
"Oh! They're down in the dungeon!," he said, "Lets go get 'em!"  
  
They were headed towards the door when yet another dark figure stood in their path again, "Die!"  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I am going to make the next and last chapter the longest okay? If anyone hates the ending then I agree with you!! READ ONWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. If Only

A/N: Okay! This is the last chapter!!!!!! It is going to be my longest too!!!! Look for my other fic coming out soon called 'Lucky'. READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: FLUFF AND KIKYO BASHING!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: If Only   
  
An aroow flew towards Kagome but was thwarted as Inu-Yasha sliced it with his claws, " What do you want kikyo?! I thought we already talked!"  
  
'Talked?,' Kagome thought to herself, 'About what?'  
  
"I don't care! She will dei!," kikyo roared as she pointed another arrow at Kagome (Jeesh! Kagome is popular!), "She took you away from me! (I hate kikyo! *drowns kikyo doll*) For that she must die!" The second arrow flew and grazed Kagome's cheek, infuriating Inu-Yasha.  
  
"kikyo! STOP IT! I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!," Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, 'He doesn't love her anymore?'  
  
"It is because of that girl that you turned into an uncontrolable youkai!," kikyo argued.  
  
"And it is because of her that I didn't stay that way!," he retaliated. Kagome did not know what to do. kikyo had just tried to kill her TWICE! It was so confusing.  
  
"STOP!," Kagome shouted. They both turned to look at her, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"It's a long story.," Inu-Yasha said, "I'll tell you later. Kagome, I've realized something I hadn't before."   
  
As Inu-Yasha spoke kikyo pulled a dagger from her sleeve and walked towards Kagome. (Stupid Homicidal Bitch!). "I'll make a long story short!," kikyo shouted as she thrusted the dagger into Kagome's side. (STUPID RETARDED HOMICIDAL BITCH!!) Blood dripped down Kagome's side and she fell to her knees, clutching her side.  
  
"KIKYO!!!!," Inu-Yasha fumed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
"I want you Inu-Yasha.," kikyo whined (Hello? Insane asylum for homicidal bitches?)  
  
"Well I don't! I want Kagome!," he lunged at kikyo, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" (YAY! *dancing around computer*) She was sliced in half. A numerous amount of souls erupted from her corpse (NO MORE KIKYO!!). One soul remained. It was part of Kagome's soul, the hatred of Inu-Yasha, the part that chose to remain with Urasue's creation. It loomed for a moment then disappeared. kikyo's hatred had died too.   
  
{Oh my love. Please don't cry.}  
  
Inu-Yasha rushed over to Kagome, and cradled her in his arms, "It'll be alright Kagome. It'll be alright."  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.}  
  
"Inu-Yasha.," she faintly said, " I have the almost completed jewel now. We just need some more shards and then we are done." {You mourn the death of your bloody valentine}  
  
"Forget about the damn shard!," he said, "You are what I need now!"  
  
{One last time time. }  
  
"I love you Inu-Yasha.," Kagome whispered slowly regaing her strength.  
  
{Oh my love. Please don't cry.}   
  
"I love you too and it took me too long to realize it.," Inu-Yasha caressed her bloody cheek.  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll be alright.}  
  
"Gomen nasai for not listening to you. It is my fault that Naraku did all this.," she said.  
  
{I don't know much at all.}  
  
"No it is not your fault at all! It has been my fault from the beginning," Inu-Yasha told her, "Come on lets go get the others."  
  
{I don't know wrong from right.}  
  
"Please let us stay like this for a little longer.," Kagome pleaded.  
  
{All I know is that I love you tonight.}  
  
He held her tight and caressed her hair. Then he bant his face down to hers and they kissed, a real kiss. They parted. Inu-Yasha picked her up and carried her out the door, bridal style.  
  
{Tonight.....}  
  
When they got down to the dungeon they found Kanna dead on the floor. Behind Kanna's albino corpse lay Miroku and Sango cuddled in eachother's arms with Kirara and Shippo at their feet. They were tired. Inu-Yasha walked over to them, Kagome still in his arms, and kicked Miroku in the head, "Oi! Monk! Wake up!"  
  
"Uh... I'm up I'm up! Sango. Shippo. Up and Adam!," Miroku gently woke the others.  
  
"Kagome!," Sango cheered as she got awake. Shippo already was clinging to Kagome's skirt.  
  
"I'm fine Sango.," Kagome assured her friend.  
  
"No you're not!," Inu-Yasha shouted, " You have gashes in your stomach and bruises all over your body!! Lets get you to Kaede!"  
  
  
  
Outside Kaede's hut Inu-Yasha nervously paced back and forth.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Settle down! You're kicking up dust!," Miroku coughed.  
  
"Feh! Screw you!," was all Inu-Yasha could say.  
  
Kaede walked out of the hut. Inu-Yasha immeadiately stopped and zoomed over to Kaede. She spoke, "Ye came just in time. Ye saved Kagome's life. But ye must be careful and ye must not yell at her! Ye may go see her now." Inu-Yasha walked into the hut. Kagome lay on a futon, Sango was at her side. Sango noticed Inu-Yasha's entrance and left.  
  
"Hey Kagome.," Inu-Yasha greeted with one of his rare smiles, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah I am. Thanks to you.," she said, "I have almost all of the jewel shards. You can become a full youkai soon."  
  
"I don't want the jewel any more. Not after all this shit, I need you.," He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Could you put that ointment on some of my wounds? Sango didn't quite finish for some reason.," she pointed to the jar next to him.  
  
"Sure.," he said picking up the jar and twisting the cap off, "Ugh! This crap reeks!"  
  
"Put it here.," Kagome pointed to her stomach while lifting her shirt. Inu-Yasha stuck his shaky hand in the jar and pulled it back out covered in cream. Furiously blushing, he plopped it down on her stomach. She shivered. It was cold! He then began rubbing it in. "Ow! That stings!," she flinched.  
  
"Gomen.," he said, "Gomen nasai that all this happened too. Naraku took you and touched you and kikyo helped him!" He traced his claw along the deep cut letters. She winced.  
  
"That hurts," she said as he shook his head with apology. His silver hair danced on her stomach and she giggled, "Stop!"  
  
"Why stop there?," Inu-Yasha said giving her nose a kiss.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
"See. I told you the ointment thing would work!," Sango said to Miroku as they spied on Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You were right," Miroku agreed, "Maybe we should try it."  
  
She playfully hit him on the head and giggled, "You are strange houshi-sama."  
  
"If you knew me better you wouldn't think I'm strange.," he said clutching her hand, "Even though I need not to produce an heir would you bear my child?"  
  
Sango blushed and was about to smack him upside the head when she realized that he had CHOSEN her, "Yes I will."  
  
"Grand.," Miroku said as their lips met.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
They heard a giggle outside. Inu-Yasha walked over to the window and peered out. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the ground kissing. He walked back over to Kagome.  
  
"What were they doing?," Kagome asked him.  
  
"This.," He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END  
  
That is the end of my first fic!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kikyo go buh-bye too! There is also fluff! I hope you enjoyed it! Look for my new fic coming out soon 'Lucky' It is an AU and is a little OOC so read read read!!!!  
  
RogueRebel 


End file.
